Bolt and Thunder: Why Should I Worry? (Multi-Language)
A Multilanguage for 'Why Should I Worry?' the dub from Bolt and Thunder. A 1: Abaza The Abaza dub is unavailable. 2: Albanian Coming soon. 3: Arabic Coming soon. 4: Arabic (Lebanese) Coming soon. 5: Arabic (Qatari) Coming soon. 6: Armenian Coming soon. 7: Azerbaijani Coming soon. B 8: Bulgarian Coming soon. C 9: Cantonese Coming soon. 10: Catalan Coming soon. 11: Crimean Tatar Coming soon. 12: Croatian Coming soon. 13: Czech Coming soon. D 14: Danish Coming soon. 15: Dutch Coming soon. E 16: English (American) Coming soon. 17: English (Australian) Coming soon. 18: English (British) Coming soon. 19: English (Canadian) Coming soon. 20: Estonian Coming soon. F 21: Finnish Coming soon. 22: Flemish Coming soon. 23: French (Canadian) Coming soon. 24: French (European) Coming soon. G 25: Georgian Coming soon. 26: German Coming soon. 27: German (Austrian) Coming soon. 28: German (Belgian) Coming soon. 29: Greek Coming soon. H 30: Hebrew Coming soon. 31: Hindi Coming soon. 32: Hungarian Coming soon. I 33: Icelandic Coming soon. 34: Indonesian Coming soon. 35: Italian Coming soon. J 36: Japanese Coming soon. K 37: Karachay The Karachay dub is unavailable. 38: Kabardian The Kabardian dub is unavailable. 39: Korean Coming soon. L 40: Latvian Coming soon. 41: Lithuanian Coming soon. M 42: Malay Coming soon. 43: Mandarin Coming soon. 44: Marathi Coming soon. 45: Mongolian Coming soon. N 46: Nogai The Nogai dub is unavailable. 47: Norwegian Coming soon. P 48: Persian The Persian dub is unavailable. 49: Polish Coming soon. 50: Portuguese (Brazilian) Coming soon. 51: Portuguese (European) Coming soon. R 52: Romanian Coming soon. 53: Russian (1996) Coming soon. 54: Russian (2006) Coming soon. S 55: Serbian Coming soon. 56: Slovak Coming soon. 57: Slovene Coming soon. 58: Spanish (Castilian) Coming soon. 59: Spanish (European) Coming soon. 60: Spanish (Latin) Coming soon. 61: Swedish (1996) Coming soon. 62: Swedish (2006) Coming soon. T 63: Taiwanese The Taiwanese dub is unavailable. 64: Tajik Coming soon. 65: Tamil Coming soon. 66: Thai Coming soon. 67: Turkish (1996) Coming soon. 68: Turkish (2006) Coming soon. U 66: Ukranian (1996) Coming soon. 67: Ukranian (2006) Coming soon. 68: Uzbek Coming soon. V 69: Vietnamese Coming soon. W 70: Welsh Coming soon. Musicals D 69: Dutch Musical Coming soon. E 70: English Musical Coming soon. F 71: French Musical Coming soon. G 72: German Musical Coming soon. I 73: Italian Musical Coming soon. J 74: Japanese Musical Coming soon. S 75: Spanish Musical Coming soon. Other E 76: English; Karaoke Coming soon. 77: English; Karaoke Kids Coming soon. 78: English; Legend of Bolt and Thunder Coming soon. I 80: Italian Pop Coming soon. Without Voices I 81: Instrumental Coming soon. 82: Instrumental (Karaoke) Coming soon. M 83: Midi Coming soon. P 84: Piano Coming soon. My Own Personal Ranking Super-Poop 'One minute I'm in Zentral Bark Then I'm down on Delancey Street (zay it) Upon the Bow'ry to Zaint Marts (oh yeah) There's a zyncobated beat (like this)' 80: Persian (The Worst of the Worst) Seriously, whoever was Persian Dodger was TALKING through the whole song! He's supposed to be singing, and yeah, someone had to be last. 79: Vietnamese (The Voice-Over is Baffling Me) I HATE voice-overs! First off, this woman is speaking right after Billy Joel. Second, it's supposed to be a MAN, not a woman. 78: Mongolian (The Voice-Over Actor is Male, But it's Still A Voice-Over) Unlike Vietnamese, this dubber is male. However, it's basically EXACTLY LIKE Vietnamese. I still hate voice-overs. 77: Georgian (Are You Kidding Me Georgia) I don't mean the U.S. state Georgia. I mean the COUNTRY Georgia! It still makes voice-overs, and the rest is same with Mongolian.